Small Talk
by bardalicious
Summary: Goku can't sleep at night because he keeps having weird dreams, so Gojyo comes and cheers him up a bit. They talk, and the rest you have to find out. This is not Yaoi Rated t for swearing


Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki.

This is a Goku fic, read! Gojyo and Goku have a small talk. And it's actually not filled with insults!

Small Talk

Goku stood at the edge of the cliff, while his three companions were sleeping. He didn't know why, but he couldn't get to sleep, if he did, he'd see bloody images in his mind. Half of him told himself that it was just his imagination and that he should just let it go, but the other half told him that it may be his memory, that he should remember the people who's blood it belonged to. He thought he should know what he had done to be locked up in that prison for so long, he feels like he'd known the others for a very long time. A man with Violet eyes and long golden locks, another, with short red hair matched with scarlet eyes, and another, long brown hair with emerald eyes. They looked so familiar, and yet, so distant. He feels like he should know their names, but everytime he tries to name them, they disappear from his mind.

"Oi, why are you up here so late?" A voice came up from behind him, he whirled around to face Gojyo, who was, as always, smoking a cigarette. He couldn't see his face very well, since it was dark.

"I couldn't sleep." Goku muttered, "Something just keeps popping in my mind..."

Gojyo chuckled, "And what would that be, monkey boy?"

Goku grunted at his laugh, but told him anyways, "I see bloody images...I see my self, my other self, killing...killing everyone in sight. I don't know why, but some of those faces, I think...I think I should know them, but I don't."

The older man shifted, "Maybe, maybe it is a memory. I don't know, for sure, but it's just a guess." He lifted his head so it was facing the sky, "That's just a guess, so don't take it into your stupid little head..."

"You know, sometimes when you call me stupid, I do take it personally." Goku said, "Not all the time, but some of the time."

Gojyo looked at him, "Sorry, just a habit."

"You know, sometimes I wonder, what would happen if I never took Sanzo's hand. If I said I wouldn't go with him." Goku said, shifting his feet, "When he first came, I thought he was an illusion..."

"What do you mean?"

"Before he came, I'd have this same dream that a man would come, reach out his hand, and as soon as I went to take it, he disappeared. I just thought Sanzo was just another one of those, so I thought he was a joke, that he'd just disappear like the rest of them." Goku said, "But, when I felt his hand against mine, and my chains broke, I felt, I felt that it was for real. I was really getting out of there and it's not my mind messing with me."

"Well, that'd probably happen to me too, if I was stuck in a damned cave for five hundred years. When I first met you and the hot-headed monk, I couldn't believe you could eat that much, but then Sanzo said it was because you were imprisoned for five hundred years and I thought he was mental or something." Gojyo said, "My first impression was that you didn't look like a criminal, you looked like a kid."

Goku actually laughed at that, "Yeah, I guess I did look like a kid, well, I guess I still do."

"And don't think you're the only one who wonders what the hell you did to get into that prison, we all think about it. Me, Hakkai, and even the hot-head thinks about it. All of us feel you didn't deserve it."

"But if I wasn't locked up, I wouldn't have met you three."

There was a long pause after that, then Gojyo smiled, "Yeah, I guess that is true. And even though we argue alot, at least it gives me something to do." They laughed, "And, you don't get all sulky when it rains, so I have someone who doesn't sulk."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Well, shit, this is the first time we actually had a talk that didn't involve yelling." Gojyo said, with a smirk, "And no gunshots, wow, I'm impressed."

Goku laughed, "We should get a freakin' camera."

"Yeah, we should. Paste it as, the time when Goku and Gojyo didn't shout at eachother, now all we need to do is experiment with you and Sanzo."

"Hell no, don't even think about it, Monkey boy." Gojyo said, with a small laugh, then he noogied Goku.

"Well, you DID get stuck with him for a day." Goku said, "Remember? When me and Hakkai got our souls taken away?"

"Yeah, and we got into a freakin' fist fight."

Goku thought for a moment, "I thought that was when we were fighting Kami-sama."

"Well, we almost got into a fist fight."

The golden eyed demon laughed, "I'd love to see that, Sanzo would kick your ass."

"Tch, yeah right. He'd just cheat and shoot me with his stupid gun."

"How about I shoot you now if you don't stop talking shit on me?" They turned around to see Sanzo pointing his gun at the both of them, and he looked pissed.

"Sorry Sanzo, we were just talking." Goku said, sweatdropping. Hakkai laughed.

"Without fighting, I'm impressed!" He said, while clapping, "We should cherish this moment forever." Goku and Gojyo chuckled, then Sanzo told them it was time to go to bed, and if they didn't, he'd shoot them. Not wanting a bullet to be put in their heads, they did as they were told, and Goku felt a lot better after the small talk with the Kappa.

* * *

That's the end, I know I got to update Demons of the Past, but I thought I needed to do this kinda story, so yeah...


End file.
